Busted and Broken, Then Fixed
by sonjobeth
Summary: Managing a band is hard work. But Kakuzu gets to move the band into the richest family in Konoha. But what happens when Kakuzu starts to fall for the rich man’s daughter? KakuIno Kakuzu/Ino Rated M, many side pairings
1. I Making Bets

Well, I had this in my head for a while, and I know the band idea has been used before but i think this is gonna be good!!!!

Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto, would I be posting here?

**Busted and Broken, Then Fixed**

The blonde teen-aged boy grinned sadistically as he jammed away at his guitar. The green-haired one smirked calmly as he drummed with a passion that didn't match his calm exterior. The bass guitarist smiled happy, well everyone guessed he was smiling anyway, no one could see under his mask to tell for sure.

"_Across the land we bring the shadows _

_of our fucked-up mind. Rising up from the pits of Hell,_

_you sung my lullaby. You told me not to go near the edge,_

_but I don't listen very well,_" the red-headed lead singer sung the versus in a deep, dark voice.

The drummer smirked as he preformed his solo, but near the end something that wasn't supposed to happen happened.

The blonde guitarist jumped to the center of the stage and made his guitar scream a beautiful melody he had written himself. The other members of the band looked at him like he popped a screw lose.

Tobi was the first to act, he had heard Deidara practice this before and what people didn't know was that he was always prepared. He had already made a tune to go along with Deidara's.

Once Deidara had finished, he unsnapped his guitar strap. Taking the guitar by its neck, he slammed it onto the stage floor.

The crowd went wild, to say the least. The drummer looked rather pissed but no one seemed to notice as Deidara leaned over the stage and swooped a pretty girl up into a kiss. Her friends around her squealed and snapped away with their cameras.

Her eyes widened, but she soon closed them and reached up to tangle her fingers into the corn-starch colored hair. Pulling away he stared down at her, "Call you later, baby, un." She squealed happily as one of her friends quickly gave her something to write her number on. He smirked as he pocketed the number.

The lead singer rolled his eyes at the blonde's actions, "He's really immature isn't he?" he asked the pianist. Itachi rolled his eyes as well, fixing his glasses he nodded. Sasori sighed as pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Looking over at their plant-loving friend he shook his head. Deidara should have known better than to steal Zetsu's spotlight. Zetsu really worked hard on that solo and being the quit one in the band, the one who didn't feed into the media as the others did, he didn't really get enough attention. Of course, Sasori didn't really feed into that sort of thing either, nor did Itachi, well at least that's what he said. Truth be told, Itachi fed into the media even more than Deidara. But Itachi when about it in a different way. Itachi was the one who played the cold one in the band, which meant all the girls who liked boys with the 'emo' look were all over him.

Sasori looked back over to Dei who was signing autographs by now. Sasori rolled his eyes once again, walking over to the stage edge, his name was called out by fans and admires. Looking down at them he accepted a few pieces of paper to sign his name and handed them back. Tobi soon fallowed and was signing the pieces of paper as well.

Hidan, who was determined to never be left out, started signing autographs excessively. Sasori also caught the sliver-haired male getting a few numbers. Walking back to the microphone, Sasori heard whines of displeasure from the fans that didn't receive his autograph. Sighing in slight annoyance he gripped the microphone in his hand.

"So did everyone enjoy the concert?" Screams of satisfaction were his answer, nodding in approval he continued, "That's good. We hope you all come back to listen to us again."

Tobi motioned for Sasori to hand him the microphone. Sasori handed the spiky haired member the microphone, holding his face indifferent like he generally did. Tobi seemed delighted as he took the microphone and turned to the swarm of fans.

"YAAY!!! What is Tobi?!" Tobi yelled out to the crowd.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!!" they answered excitedly. A few of the other members rolled their eyes in irritation, whereas Hidan told Zetsu it was his fault Tobi acted in such means.

"**Fuck off Hidan. **Yea, seriously, it's not my fault!" the second part turning out more like a whine. Hidan snorted and went back to whispering to Kisame. Kisame chuckled softly at what the zealot said, however Zetsu didn't hear it.

Finally the band left the stage, while the throng of people shrieked in exhilaration. Deidara was the last to leave the stage, blowing kisses at some rather good looking girls, he eventually left the stage.

Zetsu growled as he impatiently waited for the blond to return backstage. The other members of the band casted side glances at each other, everyone knew how much trouble Deidara had gotten himself into with Zetsu. Even Kakuzu, the manager, knew better than to talk to Deidara before Zetsu had his chance to do so. Shifting to the other foot in impatience, Kauzu mulled over the fact that the reckless blond 'artist', as he called himself, had smashed yet another guitar. Did he think that Kakuzu was made of money? Hell, if he was he wouldn't be working this damn job with a bunch of idiotic fools who only cost him money. The only reason he agreed to do this was because he thought they had the potential it would take to make them big. That, and the fact that he owned his auburn-haired friend a favor. Damn Pein. However, Kakuzu couldn't deny the friendship that had formed between him and those knuckleheaded fools. Well, not all of them were fools, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kisame weren't. Hidan, on the other hand was the biggest of all. Kakuzu could recall times he just wanted to reach across the table and chock the living day lights out of him.

"How'd you guys think I did, un? I tota-" Deidara couldn't even finish his sentence as he was slammed against the wall behind him. Deidara made a weak gurgling sound as he tried to breathe.

"**How dare you interrupt my solo, you worthless piece of slime.**" Zetsu hissed between clenched teeth. Deidara made another sickening sound as his air supply was being cut off. Kisame quickly sprung into action. He pulled the plant-lover away from the bomb artiest, Deidara slid to the floor against the wall with his hand wrapped loosely around his neck, gasping for the life saving substance called air.

Zetsu hissed once again and walked away. Kauzu raised an eyebrow as Zetsu passed by him; the plant-devotee looked slightly guilty he had done such a thing. Kakuzu sighed, shaking his head he made his way over to the bomber. Looking up weakly, Deidara forced a smile, "Fucked up, didn't I, Kakuzu-san, un?"

Kakuzu shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit, "Worse than that, dumbass, not only did you piss of Zetsu, you smashed yet another guitar."

Deidara smiled again, this time less forced, "Yeah, the crowd loved it, un. That's what you want don't you? Hmm? For the crowd to love us?"

Kakuzu growled as he rubbed his fingers to his temples, "Yes, you idiot, but I didn't say I want you to destroy everything in the process. Do you have any idea how much that damn guitar cost?"

"Ehh…does it matter? I mean we're rich, un!"

"RICH? You think we're rich? You fucking dumbass! We aren't rich! Hell, we could hardly pay for the fee it took to perform here!" Kakuzu seethed. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the new found information.

"I thought you said we could easily perform here." Sasori stated, stepping closer to block the blond for the businessman's rage, "Did you lie?"

Kakuzu snorted, "No, I didn't lie. Thanks to Pein-sama, I could afford it. Of course I have to do him yet another favor, but I think it was worth it. We need shows, without shows we might as well not even be a band."

"How the hell are _we _a band? You don't even play!" Hidan grunted rolling his eyes.

Kakuzu looked back at the sliver-haired man, "You fucking idiot. You think you could have gotten anywhere without me?"

Sasori nodded in agreement, "He's right, Hidan, without a manager we wouldn't be anywhere. And Kakuzu is probably the best one there is. A little up-tight, but still the best."

Kakuzu glared slightly at the red-haired teen, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult. Hidan snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn't a surrender, just a way for him to say he would bring the matter up at a later time.

The tension in the room started to build up slightly; glancing at each other they hoped someone would break it. The sound of a door opening granted everyone's silent wish. Looking over at the door they were surprised to see a thin auburn-haired male who closely resembled a human-pincushion.

"That was awesome, guys." The man in his early twenties said nodding in approval, "Deidara, you were amazing! It totally goes with your character. Carefree and reckless. Especially the whole smashing the guitar part and of course how could I forget the kissing the girl part!"

Pushing up from the floor, Deidara made his way pass Sasori and Kakuzu. Grabbing the auburn-haired man's hand he shook it with enthusiasm, "Thank you, Pein-sama, un! You don't think I went overboard do you?"

"Overboard?!" Pein exclaimed, "Hell, you didn't go overboard enough if you ask me!"

Kakuzu raised a curious eyebrow at the man's actions; Pein seemed to be entirely out of character. He was never this happy. He was normally clam, quit, and very indifferent about everything. Something had to be up.

"How much money did _my_ wonderful band bring to you this night?" Kakuzu inquired with a smirk, obliviously stressing the part where it was his band. Kakuzu's smirk was mirrored onto the pierced lips of the slightly older man.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, Kakuzu, it was a large amount, but once I took away all the expenses, it wasn't very much."

Kakuzu groaned and buried his face in his hand, "Dammit."

"But you're lucky you have a great friend like me!"

"Oh, sure, Pein-kun. If you ask me, you're just trying to cheat them out of their well-earned money."

"Konan-Chan?" Pein's head snapped to the direction the voice had came from. Said blunette smiled, with a hand on her hip she walked over to the two males doing business.

"Why, hello, Konan-chan." Kakuzu greeted with a slight bow.

"Hello, Kakuzu-san." Nodding her head, she turned to the other members, "Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi, hello to you as well."

Everyone nodded their hellos also. Sasori frowned slightly as he looked around, "Hey…Where's Tobi?"

"He might have fallowed Zetsu when he left…" Kisame guessed. Everyone looked to Kisame, then to each other. That seemed like a reasonable answer.

"Probably…nevertheless we should go find him. It's hard to tell what he might get himself into." Sasori clarified.

"Tobi's a big boy, he might not act it but he is. He'll be fine." reasoned Konan with a smile gracing her features.

Kakuzu nodded in agreement. "True. But as long as Tobi isn't dead and can still perform I don't care where he is, back to business."

Pein turned his attention back to the money-man, "Hai. What is it you wish you discus?"

"Isn't that a little heartless, Kakuzu-san?" Konan asked, a small pout forming across her soft pale lips.

"I wish to speak of the money part. How much of the profit do I get to keep?" Kakuzu asked Pein, completely ignoring the small blue-haired women, "And how much do you plan on cheating me out of?"

Puffing out her cheeks in aggravation, she walked over to the man who shared her hair color, "Why, hello, Kisame-san."

"Hello, Konan-chan. Did you enjoy the show?" he asked with a smile.

She returned the smile happily, "Of course! I just love it when you guys play. From what I hear you guys are starting to get rather popular. Seriously, I can't even go to class without hearing 'Hey, Konan! Did you see the Akatsuki's last show? It was totally mesmerizing!!' and of course I agree, but you would think that they should know by now that I see every show the Akatsuki do."

Kisame's smile turned to a full-fledged grin, "Hai, Konan-chan. That's because you're our biggest fan."

Konan giggled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, sure. I know people who are obsessed. Severely obsessed. So bad that they practically beg me to take them to one of your guys' shows."

Kisame chuckled, "But you like being that popular, ne?"

Konan huffed and punched him playfully in the arm, "You meanie-face."

The taller blunette smiled down at his small friend with the matching hair color, "Why thank you." He glanced back at Kakuzu and Pein, "Come on, Konan-chan. You know that once Pein-sama and Kakuzu-san start talking business it's useless to wait on them. How about partying a little in the front?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Kisame-san. What do you guys say?" Konan asked turning to the other members of the band.

"Sounds good to me." Sasori stated leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hell yeah! I'm up for that!" Hidan yelled with a large grin adoring his features.

"Me too, un!"

"What about you Itachi-san?" Kisame asked the smaller man who had yet to answer.

"Hn."

"Okay. Let's go!" Kisame stated with a healthy nod of the head.

Everyone fallowed the two blunettes as they led the other up the stairs and into the bar by night, and café by day. Deidara nudged the religious male in the ribs slightly.

"Ow. What the hell do you want?"

"Don't you think it's kinda weird Kisame understands everything Itachi says, un?"

Hidan raised a sliver eyebrow, "No, not really. Kisame and Itachi have known each other since Jashin-sama knows when. When Sasori and I met them they were the same fucking way they are now. Kisame is really loyal, you know that, but you should see when Itachi throws a fit."

"…a fit, un?"

Hidan nodded again, "Yup. I may be a total ass sometimes, but talking about people behind their backs is something I don't do. You haven't been in the band very long. It'll happen before you know it." Hidan grinned as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's neck, "Dude, I'm fucking glad you're in the band. You and me, we party alike. Chicks and boozes. Now let's go live up to our partying name. Here you might need these. Remember to use them, and don't get to drunk and pick up an ugly chick."

Deidara took the offered packets from the Jashinest, "Condoms..?" Deidara grinned and pushed the zealot's arm from around his neck, "Thanks, un. And the same goes for you. Whoever gets the uglier girl has to…hmmm."

"Oh, a challenge? Sounds fun! Make it something really good!"

Deidara grinned, "Okay. How about whoever has the uglier chick has to post naked pictures of himself on the internet, un. Is that good enough?"

Hidan's mouth dropped open, "Wow, Deidara. Just wow."

Deidara smirked in triumph, "Does that mean you're chicken, un?"

Hidan snorted, "No. I never back down. You're on."

Deidara sneered at the sliver-haired male, "Good. Let's shake on it, un." Hidan looked down at the hand held out to him. Smirking back, he took the blonde's hand and gave it a good shake.

"From what I believe, I think both of you would fail against me."

"What do you know, Itachi? What girl would want a four-eyes like you?" Hidan snapped.

Deidara nodded in agreement and crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi raised a raven eyebrow at the two. A smirk curled its way onto the Uchiha's face, "If you say so, then you wouldn't have a problem with the challenge including me as well."

Hidan smirked back and cast a look at the blonde, "No, we wouldn't mind that. Would we Deidara?"

"Oh, of course not, Hidan. Let him bring it on, un."

Itachi scoffed at the two idiots. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into. They had better know some good poses for the pictures they were going to have to take of themselves.

* * *

**So...? Did you like it? I worked REALLY hard on that! XD I hope you R&R!!! I will forever love you if you do!!! But I'm sorry Ino wasnt in this one. I promise she'll be in the next chapter. I think Sakura will be too....maybe I'll make Sakura a fangirl of the Akatsuki. Sorry if you don't like Sakura. I cant think of a way I could write the srory without her. She is Ino's best friend afterall...But anyways, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and maybe some other girls will be in there as well. I won't promise anything besides Ino being in the next one, because knowing me i'm not sure what I'll do.**

_**~sonjobeth **_


	2. II Picking Up Girls and Losing Money

**Woo! Finally here. hope you like it!!! Thanks for the review Nisroc. It encourges me to write when i get reviews. the more reveiws the more Chapters come out~**

Reviews:

Nisroc: I'm so glad you like it!! I can't tell you how it going to be later, you just have to read and find out! :D I'm a Kakuzu fan too, which is why I'm writting this. Kakuzu doesnt get enough love!!!

**Disclaimer: ...I own the story line. Nothing else...**

**

* * *

**

**Busted and Broken, Then Fixed**

_Chapter 2_

Baby blue eyes flickered open, but quickly closed due to the bright light that was cascading down from the window and though the curtains. Groaning softly the small blonde rolled over and buried herself into the pastel purple covers.

"Wake up, pig."

"Err…I don't wanna…" the blond whined. Her pink-haired friend rolled her eyes and proceeded to pull the fair-haired girl from the warmness of her bed.

"Come on, Ino. We're going to go shopping today, remember?" Sakura said as she sat down in the desk chair. Ino pushed herself from the bed and looked over at the pinkette.

"Sakura, do you live here, or something?" Ino asked rubbing her eye.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "No, but I know you want me to."

Ino sighed softly as she stood and made her way over to the pinkette, and took a seat next to her friend .Ino looked over Sakura's shoulder at the screen of the computer, "What's with you and obsessing over bands?"

"Obsessing? I'm not obsessing! But the Akatsuki is the biggest thing right now." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh, really now?" Ino asked with a raise of her eyebrow, "And just why are they so popular?"

Sakura shrugged and went back to browsing though pictures of the Akatsuki's last performance. Ino watched the pinkette silently as she looked at a picture of a teen with crimson colored hair. He had a serious look on his face and held a microphone in his hand. Ino guessed he was the lead singer but she wasn't sure. She wasn't really one who grew to be fixated with bands and things like that. She just didn't see how girls her age were into them. She, on the other hand, was into her schooling. She took pride in being the school president, and all the responsibilities and came with such a title.

"The Akatsuki's really good, Ino. You should listen to them." Sakura smiled and clicked on a link titled 'pictures'.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…Put on a song you think I'll like." Ino said with a shrug.

Sakura squealed happily and pulled out her pink purse. Ino watched the girl as she dug around in the big pink cloth bag. Ino smiled slightly as she recalled the memory of Sakura and herself running around the mall for five hours to find that very purse. It was a rather fun adventure. Sakura insisted that she get a pink one, which is why the two had such a hard time finding it. The place they were looking had every color one could think of, greens, blues, oranges, yellows, purples and many others. However, pink wasn't included. So they had to run to another mall, well drive actually…

Finally finding what she was looking for, Sakura pulled out a CD case with a triumphant look on her face. Ino giggled inaudibly and shook her head at her friend. The CD case was black with a red cloud lined in white on the front and the word 'AKATSUKI' at the top written in red. The name of the CD itself was at the bottom.

"Here, I think you'll like this one, Ino-pig." Sakura said using her nickname for the blonde, it really wasn't as insulting as it was before when the two were in grade school. Both had grown up since then.

Sakura smiled as she pressed a button on the side of the computer. The CD slot opened and Sakura placed it inside. A dark tune started playing, and Ino had to admit, it was pretty pleasant to listen to. The more and more she listened the more and more she liked it. It was really good.

Sakura was still looking though the pictures and singing softly along with the song. Ino listened to the song as she watched Sakura look though the pictures.

"Hey, Sakura. Who's that?" Ino asked pointing to a one of the pictures that had every member of the band in it. The person she was pointing to was standing off to the right with his arms crossed over his chest, and he was wearing a business suit. He had a nice tan, dark hair, and the thing that caught Ino's eye first was his curious eyes. They were green in the pupils and black everywhere else. The second thing that caught her eye was the stitches that stretched from the sides of his mouth and disappeared under his hair.

"Huh? Oh, him. That's Kakuzu, if I recall right. He's the manager." Sakura informed.

"Oh…and him?"

"Zetsu. He's the drummer." Sakura smiled and continued to tell her fair-haired friend who was who in the band.

After about twenty minutes, Ino knew who everyone in the band was. That guy named Kakuzu was out of the ordinary. For lack of better words, he was funny looking. Not ugly just….err…different.

"Oh my gosh, Ino!!! We should go to a concert!" Sakura squealed.

Ino looked at her skeptically, "Ahhh…..no."

"Why not?!" Sakura whined.

Ino only smiled. She stood up from her seat and made her way to the door, "Come on, Sakura. Let's go eat breakfast."

Sakura pouted but fallowed the blonde out of the door and down the corridors of the Yamanaka Mansion. The two walked down the stairs talking about school, boys, bands, make-up, and shopping. Once in the dining room the pinkette took a seat at the table next to Ino, who sat down next to her father.

"Morning, Daddy. How was your sleep?" Ino asked with a smile.

He sat down his coffee cup and smiled back, "Morning, Sweetie. It was fine, yours? And what about you, Cherry?"

Sakura beamed happily at the nickname, it was something Inoichi had given her when she was younger, "Good."

"Yeah, same here."

Ino thanked a maid who sat down her and Sakura's breakfast. The maid, whose name was Mizurka, smiled at her and gave her welcome. She was really nice and Ino liked her. The way she cooked was amazing, and if Ino ever needed someone to talk to, Mizurka was there. Since Ino's mom had passed away during birth, Ino didn't really know what it was like to mother. Mizurka was Ino's mother figure.

"So, girls. What's the plans for today?" Ino's father asked the duo. Both girls giggled happily as cast each other glances.

"Shopping." Sakura informed, smiling cheerfully.

Ino nodded in agreement, as she took a sip of her orange juice. Her dad smiled back and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, baby, how would you like to go home with me tonight?" Hidan asked a girl with black hair. She looked up from the drink and gave the sliver-haired man a dirty look.

"With you?" she paused to look Hidan up and down, "I'd rather not." With that she turned back to the counter.

"Come on, Baby. Why not? I'll give you the best ride you've ever had." He told her as he stepped closer.

She looked back at him, "Listen buddy, you aren't my type. I'm not into you. Leave me alone." She said harshly.

He gave her a fake hurt look, "That's not very nice. You could hurt my feelings."

"Your feelings? Guys like you don't have any of those."

Hidan glared at her. She was really starting to piss him off, "Listen, Bitch, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but-"

"Oh, I know definitely who I am. But do you think just because you're in a band you can have any girl you want?" She asked interrupting him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"That's what I thought." She stated. She flipped her hair and walked away from the Sliver-haired zealot.

"Damn, Hidan. You just got told, un." Deidara laughed as he placed a hand on the shoulder of the white-haired man. He scoffed and pushed Deidara's hand away.

"Fuck off, Deidara. I'm just warming up. I got to beat you and Itachi, don't I?" Hidan asked narrowing pink eyes.

Deidara chuckled and motioned for the bartender.

"Ryoshi! Just the man I wanted to see, un!" Deidara exclaimed happily.

Ryoshi smiled softly and nodded. The reason Deidara had acted in such a way was because Ryoshi was his favorite bartender. In fact, Ryoshi was the whole Akatsuki's favorite bartender. Maybe it was the way he mixed the drinks or maybe the way he always listened to slurred, drunken talk of the people who sat by

the bar counter.

"H-hello, Deidara-san…Wha-what would you want this time? And you Hidan-san?" Ryoshi asked cleaning the glass in his hand.

"Not sure. I want to try something new." Hidan said tapping his chin with his finger, "You know the kind of shit I like. Gimme somethin' you think I'll fucking like."

Ryoshi grinned and nodded, "Deidara-san…?"

"I want something hard, to make me look cool, and something fruity for a 'lady-friend', un" Deidara replied with a smirk.

Ryoshi reddened in the face at what blond was insinuating. Muttering some incoherent gibberish he scuttled away.

Hidan watched the teal-haired male as he left, "You know you shouldn't say that kinda shit around him."

"But he gets so flustered, un!" Deidara laughed.

Hidan shook his head with a chuckle, "Yeah, but he might pass out knowing that baka. And then we wouldn't get our fucking drinks."

Deidara frowned slightly, "No, we would. But Mitzuki would have to fix them, un. I don't see why Pein-sama keeps her around. She just flirts with guys and is a total slut, un."

Hidan snorted, "Jashin-sama…I fucking hate that whore."

The blond nodded in agreement. He leaned against the bar counter as he scanned the dance floor. The lights were flashing and the floor was lit up, changing colors and such. He started the bob with the beat of the music. He smirked as he heard a guitar solo break though it.

"What's with Konan and picking all our fucking music to play here?" Hidan asked as he checked out some giggling blondes in the corner of the club.

"It's good music!" Konan whined. The duo looked at the small blunette and laughed. She huffed angrily and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Of course it is, Konan-chan, un. We made it." Deidara stated striking a pose he called the 'pose of awesomeness'.

"Err….Here, Hidan-san…" Ryoshi had finally made it back and handed Hidan a clear drink, "I-its really good. Sorta fruity but it d-doesn't have the girly color to it."

Hidan looked at the drink offered to him, "Really? Fruity?" What most people didn't know was that Hidan absolutely loved fruity stuff. Ice cream, drinks, candy, you name it, he liked it. He took a drink and grinned. It was perfect, hard but fruity. He looked down at the drink and declared it his new favorite drink.

"Oh…Deidara-san here's yours…" Deidara gladly accepted the two drinks from Ryoshi.

"Thanks, un." He took a drink out of the one that wasn't pink and nodded his head in approval.

"Hey, Konan-chan." Hidan said to get the blunette's attention, "Know any girls that Dei and me can pick up tonight? They have to be really hot."

Konan gave the Jashinest a dirty look, "Ah…sure. They're 'hot', I suppose." She said uncomfortably, "but….never mind."

Ryoshi gave the girl a sympathetic look, but went back to cleaning. He would have asked Konan if she wanted a drink, but he knew Konan didn't really like to drink so he didn't.

Kakuzu and Pein emerged from down stairs with an annoyed look on the taller one's face. Apparently he didn't get as much money as he had wanted. This doomed the rest of the Akatsuki to listen to him bitch and whine about it.

The auburn-haired man made his way over to the small group and snaked an arm around Konan's waist. She didn't seem to be bothered by it, in fact she leaned into the touch.

"So. What are you guys talking about?" Pein asked placing a kiss upon the petite girl's cheek.

"Just a stupid bet between Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi." Konan informed him.

He gave her a funny look but nodded anyway. He glanced over at the silver-haired male and grinned, "You like that drink, Hidan?"

Hidan grinned back as he swooshed the drink around in the glass, "Hell yeah. This thing is awesome."

Pein nodded, "Sure is. It's one of my favorites. I'm pleased that you like it. I had Ryoshi here make it specially for you. I had him make them because he's the best bartender I have."

"Yes he is. We also had Ryoshi make a bunch of different drinks for everyone in the Akatsuki." Konan cut in with a friendly smile.

"Y-yes… it was really easy t-to make them. W-well, not Kakuzu-san's, but…" Ryoshi trailed off. He was looking down at the countertop he was currently scrubbing, probably trying to hide the blush that had settled across his face due to Pein's praise. Pein hardly praised any of his bartenders so Ryoshi was honored to be.

"Really? Why was it so difficult?" Konan's light voice asked.

"H-he likes his drinks really hard. I put so many d-different kinds of alcohol in it, it-its a miracle he can walk after one drink. L-let alone after he drinks the whole th-thing." Ryoshi said with a sigh.

Pein chuckled and shook his head, as did Konan, Deidara, and Hidan. Ryoshi smiled softly and went back to cleaning.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I got a chick to pick up, un." Deiadara said as he waltzed away.

"Bye, Deidara-san." Konan said waving to him.

"yeah, I better get going, too." Hidan said as he fallowed after Deidara.

Konan waved slightly to the zealot and looked back at Pein, "So how much money did Kakuzu-san get?"

"Not much really. If I were you, I'd stay away from him for a little while. He's pissed."

Konan gave a sad nod and looked at the teal-haired boy as he took the order of a man that looked far beyond drunk.

"S-sir…Don't you think you've had e-enough to drink?" Ryoshi asked him trying to keep him from falling over.

He answered back, but his speech was so slurred Konan couldn't understand what was being said. However, Ryoshi seemed to understand it just find. He told the man he would get a cab to take him home and everything. He quickly walked around the counter and helped the guy from his seat.

"Ryoshi, I'll manage the bar while you're gone. I would have Mitzuki do it, but she left a while ago." Konan told him. Ryoshi smiled and thanked her.

Once Ryoshi and the drunken man were gone Pein turned to the blunette, "That was awful nice of you."

Konan giggled and fixed the flower hairpiece she always wore. She leaned against the counter and cast Pein a seductive stare, "What would you like to drink, Pein-sama?"

Pein smirked as he stepped closer, "I could think of something I want to 'drink', but I can't drink it here." He whispered into her ear.

Her face tinted red slightly, by now she was used to Pein's perverted talk. She still blushed, but she didn't mind the talk like some girls would. In fact, she thought it made their relationship more fun.

"I'm sorry, my dear Pein-sama." She quickly pressed her lips against pierced ones. It was short but loving, "But don't worry, I'll give you your 'drink' later."

Pein pouted slightly but immediately recovered. He watched the blue haired girl walk away, he smirked as he watched the way she swung her hips. Oh how he loved the way she walked.

"Checking out Konan-chan's ass are we?" Pein heard a voice behind him ask.

Pein turned and narrowed his eyes at the unwanted guest, "She's my girlfriend. I can do whatever I want, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru ran a hand though his long jet black hair, "Oh, don't be like that, my dear Pein-sama."

Pein groaned as he turned to the counter, "What do you want?"

Orochimaru leaned against the counter with his back. He appeared to be checking out someone across the dance floor, Pein couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl. With Orochimaru it was a mystery. He said he was straight but….

"You think I came here because I want something? Oh, Pein-sama, that hurts my feelings."

Pein looked over at the ashen-skinned man, "Yes, that exactly what I think." He said not bothering to respond to the second part.

Orochimaru turned toward him, "Hmm. I suppose I can't fool Pein-sama like I thought I could. Well, the reason I came here…"

"Continue."

"I don't really need to talk to you. But I know better than to talk to Kakuzu right now. He's probably at some rundown bar right now anyway, drowning in his sorrows."

Pein didn't say anything, but the way Orochimaru was talking about one of his oldest friends was bothering him to no end.

Orochimaru took the silence as means to carry on, "With the way Deidara and the other members keep destroying things…The Akatsuki is losing a fair sum."

Pein opened his mouth to say something, but shut it due to the lack of anything he could say.

"Yes, it's true. I had Kabuto-kun add it all up for me."

"Why would you need to know such information?" Pein asked the snake-lover.

Orochimaru gave the auburn a smile. One that gave Pein a shudder, something that never happened, "You'll know in good time. But for now, you should focus on getting the band moved somewhere they can afford."

Pein gave the man a dirty look as he walked away. '_Shit. How did he know that? No matter, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right_.' Pein thought, '_I need to talk to Kakuzu about this_.'

* * *

**I'm not sure Why Orochimaru is in there....He just popped into my head. I was going to make the person Zetsu or Tobi but my hands typed down 'Orochimaru' for some strange reason...Damn he has a long name. Deidara as well...Well R&R please!!! I'll love you forever!!!**

**~sonjobeth**


	3. III Who Won and Falling Back In Love

**WARNING: This chapter contains hints of yuri, yaoi and sex. Nothing big because I know some people don't like that kinda thing.**

**Okay...chapter 3 is here. Oh! I just remembered! Please go vote on my poll! its about Pein and Konan in this story! But anyway, sorry this wasnt out sooner. Fanfic. net wasn't working and I couldn't login or anything! D: **

Reveiws: 

Nisroc: you're my favorite reveiwer!!! Seriously, you've reveiwed every chapter so far and I love you for it! Anyway, Orochimaru is indeed up to someting! I'm not sure what, but it's something! And yes Kakuzu is an alcoholic....Not sure why I made him one, he just is. And Ino is probally going to the concert in the next chapter~

anlmoon: If you can't wait then i must hurry for you! Thank you for the reveiw! I'm pretty sure this chapter means I'm going to continue! :D

****

* * *

**Busted and Broken, Then Fixed**

_Chapter 3_

Deidara groaned softly as he awoke, "Hey, Yumi. Wake up, Yumi, un." Deidara smiled as he brushed a lock of mahogany hair out of the girl's face. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal magenta.

Yumi smiled up at him and returned the gesture. Deidara stared down at her, admiring her beauty. He was sure to win against Hidan and Itachi with her. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

"DeiDei-kun, you were so great. Last night was amazing." She cooed up to him.

He smirked down at her, "I know. You were pretty good yourself."

Yumi giggled and snuggled into his chest. Deidara sighed and made himself comfortable next to her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

He was just about to fall back asleep when he was interrupted by Hidan kicking open the door and storming in with a beautiful blonde fallowing behind him. Yumi pulled the sheets around her chest as Deidara and herself sat up to look at the sliver-haired man.

"Hidan, what the fuck, un?" Deidara asked in alarm.

"Hi, Yoki." Yumi stated waving to the blonde.

Yoki smiled and waved back to the girl who was in bed with the blond-haired man, "Hey, Yumi."

"Morning, Deidara... Yoki and I wanted to drop in to say that we should go and fucking check in on Itachi and his girl. Speaking of which, do you know what the fuck she looks like?" Hidan asked as he checked out Yoki's back side, however, she didn't seem to mind.

Deidara frowned, "No, un. I'm not sure what she looks like."

Hidan brought his stare away from the blonde's body, "You don't? Shit. Well might as well go find out."

Deidara nodded, "Yeah, un. Let Yumi and me get dressed first, okay?"

Hidan nodded, grabbed Yoki's hand and left. Only then did Deidara notice the door wasn't on its hinges.

"Dammit, Hidan! You kicked my fucking door down, you bastard, un!!!"

Hidan could be heard laughing as he disappeared into his room.

Yumi patted Deidara's arm, "It's alright Dei-kun."

He looked over at her, like hell it was alright. Kakuzu was sure to kill him this time. He sighed as he took the sheet from her. He wrapped it around his waist and stood up.

"Where are you going Dei-kun?"

He groaned softly, damn this girl was clingy.

"I'm going to set the door up so we can get dressed, un."

He walked over to the door and lifted it up with one hand, while the other one prevented the sheet from falling. He leaned the door against the frame. Hopefully Kakuzu wouldn't come over on his side of the apartment complex. Kakuzu would have a coronary. Well, not literally….okay maybe…

He gasped as he felt hips press against his from behind. Apparently Yumi decided she wanted a round two. He looked over his shoulder at the mahogany-haired girl. Sure she was annoying and clingy, but damn she could turn him on. He could already feel himself getting hard. Taking a little time to do some 'business' wouldn't hurt. In fact it would take his mind of being bitched at by Kakuzu.

"Damn, Dei's taking a long time." Hidan grumbled.

Yoki giggled, "You and I both know what they're doing. Why don't we do the same?" Yoki purred rubbing Hidan's leg.

Hidan grinned and pushed her back onto the bed, "Sure. Why the hell not…"

Soon the sound of both girls' screams echoed though the apartment.

"Dammit…" Kisame muttered burying his face into the newspaper he was reading.

"Those girls better shut the fuck up…" Kakuzu groaned with his face plastered to the table, "I have a fucking hangover…"

Kisame looked up, "Doesn't surprise me…"

"Fuck off Fish-Face."

Kisame chuckled and continued to read his paper.

"Give me some fucking coffee…" Kakuzu said reaching toward the coffee brewer like he could touch it.

Kisame rolled his eyes and got it for the stitched-man. Kakuzu took the offered cup gratefully. Maybe the headache would go away.

A scream sounded from Deidara's room. Kakuzu slammed his face into the table.

"That's it. I'm going to rip that girl's head of! And Deidara's too." he pushed away from the table and tried to make his way to Deidara's room.

Kisame grabbed him and forced him to sit back down. Was it just him or did he always have to stop people from killing Deidara? Deidara seriously owed him big time. First Zetsu and now Kakuzu. Who next? Hidan? No Hidan and him were best friends. Itachi? Possible.

Kakuzu slumped into his seat, "I'm so fucking tired…"

"I'm not carrying you to bed." Kisame said gathering his newspaper and walking out of the dining room.

"Fuck you."

Kisame chuckled but continued walking.

Yumi emerged form the hall, stretching her arms over her head, "Hey, Stitchy-Face."

He narrowed his eyes at her and her stupid nickname.

Deidara soon emerged behind her. He wrapped an arm around her, "It's not very nice to say stuff like that to Kakuzu-san, Yumi, un."

"Aww….DeiDei-kun. Don't be so mean to me!!" she whined.

Kakuzu groaned. Dammit, what was with Deidara and bringing extremely annoying girls here?

"Deidara!" Hidan soon came into view as well. He was covered in sweat, as was Deidara, and was shirtless. No doubt he and Deidara had some fun with their girls before they came in here. And the screaming from earlier only proved his assumption.

Deidara turned to the sliver-haired man, "Hey Hidan. Sorry it took so long."

"Nah. No problem. Yoki and I didn't mind."

Kakuzu groaned again. Damn…this hangover was the worst he had had in a long time.

"DeiDei-kun…Is he okay? He sounds like he's going to die."

Kakuzu looked up at the magenta-eyed girl, "Yes, I am about to die. And you are too if you don't shut the fuck up. Your voice is giving me worse of a migraine."

Deidara bit his lip to keep from laughing, luckily Yumi didn't see him. She pouted and tossed her mahogany hair. Kakuzu only snorted at her childish actions and stood up wobbly. Using the table for support he made his way out of the dining room. He didn't have time to deal with such idiots. He'd rather spend it sleeping. At least that way the hangover would leave him faster.

Yumi stuck her tongue out at the stitched-man, and if it wasn't for his hangover he'd slap her head off. She looked like she needed it anyway. She wore an extremely short skirt and a tight shirt. Both articles of clothing clung to her body, and were revealing. And, all that aside, what type of girl goes home with a man she just met? Seriously, she didn't know him. Only his name, and possibly a few other insignificant facts. The same went for that girl with Hidan. If they get some type of STD, Kakuzu knew he wouldn't pay for the hospital bills.

Kakuzu only glared and walked off. Deidara cast a glance at Hidan and smiled.

"Ready to go check in on Itachi?"

"Yeah, un. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even have a girl." Deidara laughed.

Yumi and Yoki only smiled in a fake way that showed they didn't know what was going on. Hidan and Deidara led the way to Itachi's room, both girls fallowing in tow. Reaching the black-haired man's room, Hidan knocked. Normally he would merely kick the door down, however, he didn't do that to Itachi because last time he did Itachi was in a bad mood and pushed him off of Pein's porch, which was rather high. The band had gone over to the auburn-haired man's house to chat. Hidan had kicked Itachi's door down earlier that day and Itachi was still mad, so when Hidan picked more than he should have he got pushed.

A soft groaning sound was heard, along with a giggle. That only proved Itachi had, indeed brought home a girl. Deidara narrowed his one visible eye at the door, as if he could burn a hole thought it with the glare. A hushed voice was heard that only increased the giggling sound.

Soon Itachi was at the door staring straight at Hidan, "What?"

"We came to check in on you and your…" Hidan tried to peek around the slightly shorter man, "girl. Or is it a guy? Kisame maybe?"

Itachi scoffed, "No. It's a girl. Did you have fun with Kakuzu last night?"

"I'm not fucking gay. But if anyone was it'd be you or Deidara."

"What, un?!" Deidara screamed.

"You both have long ass hair. I bet you'd be the fucking ukes." Hidan said with a shrug.

"You'd be Kakuzu's uke." Itachi said monotonously.

"Like shit. I'm no one's uke. I'm not gay." Hidan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you have to tell someone you're not, chances are you are." Itachi retaliated.

Hidan was about to say something, well more like yell but…, "Itachi. Do your 'friends' have to be so loud?"

"You?!" Hidan screamed pointing at the girl that had slid up next to the raven-haired man.

She raised an equally black eyebrow to the sliver-haired zealot, "Oh, you. What? You disappointed you couldn't pick me up but Itachi could? Like I told you, you're not my type."

Hidan was fuming by now. He was pissed. The same girl he had first tried to pick up was standing next to the black-haired Akatsuki's Bastard, named Itachi. She was half dressed, which only made Hidan want her more.

"Wow, Yoki. Look at her. She's so pretty."

"I know…" Yoki whispered back. It simply annoyed Deidara, and Hidan as well, that both girls thought so. Did that mean Itachi had won the bet? Both had to admit that the dark-haired girl's beauty was exquisite. Simply stunning. Yumi and Yoki couldn't compare.

"It seems as though I have won. Wasn't it you who said 'What girl would want a four-eyes like you'?" Itachi asked smugly.

Hidan growled but nodded reluctantly. Deidara had resorted to looking at the wall like it was the far most interesting wall he had ever seen in his entire life. Yumi and Yoki, on the other hand, whispered quietly to each other about the black-haired beauty.

Itachi smirked and pushed pass the four, he knew he was going to win. There wasn't a girl who would deny him. He was perfect. He could get any girl he wanted.

* * *

"Here. Try this one on."

"Err…Sakura, that doesn't look something I'd wear." Ino said looking at the shirt with distaste. The pinkette rolled her eyes and shoved the blonde into the dressing room with the shirt.

"Try it on at least. It'll look good on you. You're going to need something to wear to the concert."

Ino popped her head out from behind the door, "What?! I told you I'm not going."

"That's what you think. You're going to go, because last time I went with Kin, Tayuya, Hinata and Temari, so I didn't have much fun." Sakura said with a sigh.

Ino tilted her head to the side, "Why not? Those guys are awesome. How is it that you didn't have fun with them?"

Sakura sighed again, "I seriously think Kin and Tayuya have a thing for each other. And they were flirting the entire time. Temari was jealous and Hinata almost fainted. And we didn't get any autographs or anything!"

"Temari was jealous? I thought she liked Tenten." Ino looked at her pink-haired friend. Sakura turned her head to look at a passing guy who smiled and waved at her.

"Oh, I think she still does. But I think she sorta likes Tayuya as well. But she might be crushing on Shikamaru, too." Sakura said with a shrug of the shoulders as she looked back at the blonde.

Ino rolled her eyes. Why did Temari always have these relationship problems? Oh yes, Temari was going though her 'finding my sexual orientation' stage. Oh well.

"Anyway. Try the shirt on now." Sakura ordered. Ino sighed in annoyance but did as she was told.

After Ino was talked into buying the shirt, the two walked to another store. It was where Ino felt much more comfortable. It didn't have black fishnet shirts and such upon the walls like the other one did. She supposed that's where all the people who went to concerts normally went. She didn't really understand why though. It's just a concert. Where they play music, it shouldn't really matter if you have fishnets on or just a pair of jeans and a plain white T.

Sakura smiled and browsed though a rank with purple, pink, green, and blue shirts on it. She pulled off a pink shirt and held it up to her. Shaking her head she put it back. Ino went to another rack, close to the one the pinkette was at. She looked though the shirts, disappointed she only found one she liked. It was purple, with a brown heart over the place her real heart was. The purple and brown clashed strangely, however, it was unique and Ino liked it.

"That looks weird."

"Shut-up, Forehead-Girl." Ino snapped.

Sakura shrugged, "Whatever, Pig."

Ino ignored the comment and walked to the register, "Hello, Hinata-chan."

"H-hello, Ino-chan. Sakura-chan." The soft-spoken girl greeted, "Is th-this all?"

Ino nodded and handed the lilac-haired girl the money, "I can't believe you still work here, Hinata-chan."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yeah, why don't you get a new job? You said yourself that you didn't like this one."

Hinata blushed but shook her head, "I've been trying to g-get a new one, but my search hasn't gone a-all too well." She said with a sad sigh.

Ino gave her a sympathetic pat on the back, "It's alright, Hinata-chan. You'll find a job. Why don't you try the pet shop Lee works at?"

Hinata perked up, "I l-love animals. You think Lee-kun would h-hire me?"

Both girls nodded, "Of course he would!" they both said.

Hinata flushed, "Th-thank you. I'll go there and apply after I get off."

Ino smiled at her and waved good bye, as did Sakura.

After the duet had left, they decided to get something to eat. Both were quite hungry. As they walked to the food court they discussed the topic of the concert. Ino said she still didn't want to go.

"Come on, why not?" Sakura whined.

Ino shook her head firmly, "I said no. We don't know when the concert is, and I have my schooling to worry about."

Sakura exhaled harshly, "And you think I don't? I have school to worry about as well."

"Yes, but you're really smart, all you have to do is show up for class, barley try and you make the highest grade next to Shikamaru." Ino whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Besides, the concert is in a couple days. I got Kin to give me the tickets. I always buy them off her."

Ino nodded but didn't say anything. She was tired of fighting about this. She knew Sakura would literally drag her there if she still refused the day of the concert. Why not go willingly? Of course she wouldn't admit it. Sakura would only rub her face in it later.

"Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura practically screeched as she was tackled to the floor by an orange, black, and yellow blur.

"N-naruto?" Ino asked looking down at the teen that was over her friend.

Naruto looked up sheepishly, "Ino-chan!"

Ino placed a hand upon her hip and sighed, "Naruto, get off her. I think she's suffocating."

Naruto's eyes widened, apparently he had taken what was said seriously. He sprung off the pinkette and helped her to her feet. She huffed angrily and punched the male in the head.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Ino giggled as she watched the pink-haired girl beat up the blond-haired male.

"Naruto, you dope."

"Shut-up, Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto glared at the blue-tinted black-haired teen.

"Do you guys not have class today?" Sasuke asked, totally ignoring the blond-haired male.

Sakura shook her head, "No. I guess you and Naruto dont either."

"Sasuke-teme! Stop ignoring me!" Naruto whined as loud as he could.

Sasuke cast a glance at his ramen-loving friend, but looked to the fair-haired girl, "Ino. How are you?"

Ino felt her stomach flutter slightly. His intense stare, the way his hair framed his face. He was so handsome. He had moved away two years ago, Ino was surprised he was back. The rumors were true after all, '_No…I don't have feelings for him anymore. I told Sakura she could have him…not me.' _

"I'm fine. I expect you are the same." Ino said. Ever since she had gotten over her feelings for him, she tried to keep things formal, even while he was moving away. She made sure she wasn't one of the girls who were all over him, and asking if he could do long-distance relationships. She didn't want to fall back in love with him. He was what caused her so much pain. She loved him so much, yet her feelings were never returned.

He smirked, "Hai. I am. I suspect Sakura and yourself are shopping, ne?"

"Mmhm! We're shopping for something to wear to the Akatsuki concert this weekend!" Sakura chirped.

Sasuke looked over to the pink-haired girl and nodded. Ino couldn't help but notice his eyes darken considerably. Did Sakura not understand that Sasuke didn't like the Akatsuki? His brother was in there after all.

"Really, Sakura?! Oh, I wanna go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure, Naruto." Sakura smiled at the blond-haired male, "Make sure you wear something cool though. Ino and I don't want to look stupid next to you."

Naruto sulked slightly, "But what do I wear? I haven't gone to a concert before!"

"Its okay, Naruto. I'll help you find something. Let's go shopping!" Sakura squealed.

Naruto gasped as Sakura tried to pull him away. But seeing an escape route he went for it, "What do you say, Sasuke? You want to come, too?"

"No. I have a family meeting over the weekend. Mother and Father wish to speak to me about my grades and such."

"But, Sasuke-teme, your grades are almost as high as Shikamaru's!" Naruto whined unhappily.

"I didn't say they wanted to speak to me about them being bad." the taller male mused.

"That's no fun." Sakura grumbled, turning away to look at Ino, "Don't you think so?"

"I…errr…of course." Ino mumbled. Truth was she was happy he couldn't come. And the way he was looking at her earlier was just creepy.

"Well, anyway, I hope your family meeting thing goes well." Sakura told him with a smile.

He nodded and turned to Naruto, "You going shopping with them or staying with me?"

"Well, Sasuke, I…"

"We're going to get ramen." Sakura butted in.

"Ramen?! Really?"

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, Naruto. Just remember, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and I assume Gaara as well, are coming over for tutoring. Make sure you come."

"Yeah, yeah. It's still about five hours till then. I'll make sure to make it." Naruto groaned as if the thought of studying killed him.

Ino giggled, "It's good you boys have a studying group. I just wish more people would do it." Ino sighed and put a hand on her hip.

Sasuke nodded once again and turned to leave. The three watched him as he went. All three agreed that he needed to be less closed off and open up more. Oh well. It was Sasuke. What could they do about it?

"Come on, Naruto. Let's find you something to wear." Sakura said tugging at his arm slightly. He glanced down at her and let her pull him away.

Ino watched as the blue-tinted black-haired male disappeared into the swarm of people. Her heart was still racing.

"Ino? You okay? Come on, let's go find something for Naruto." Sakura said lightly shaking the petite blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Ino said nodding her head, "Alright. I'm coming"

Ino let Sakura lead her away. She glanced back to the direction the bluish-black haired male had disappeared in. She couldn't be falling for him again could she? Finally deciding that she wasn't, she turned and fallowed Naruto and Sakura, not looking back once. She felt confident she wasn't feeling anything for the young Uchiha. But something kept nagging at the back of her mind. She pushed it firmly out of her head, and the thought didn't bother her the rest of the day.

* * *

**See? Told you the yaoi and yuri wasn't that bad. Sorry if you don't like that kinda thing. But I love it so i might put more in...But anyway, I hope you reveiw! Spread the KakuIno love!!! PLease vote on my poll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~sonjobeth**


	4. IV Pictures and a Sleepover

_**Note(Please read):**_**Holey Hell! how long has it been? A little over a year now? I got busy and didn't have time for this. And by the time I did, I wasn't interested in Naruto anymore. But I was going though some of my favorite stories on here and found one about Zetsu. I remembered how much I loved that fic and that it had a chapter that I hadn't read. I reread a few chapters and I fear I've fallen claim to the fandom once more. **

**I've reread the first three chapters to this story and I've wondered, why didn't any one comment and say "Your spelling is awful. How could you confuse 'follow' and 'fallow'?" But it's okay. I'm going to go though those chapters and clean up the spelling and grammar. **

**Don't be angry with me, I was an innocent 8th grader. I'm now a mean 10th grader. :D I think I write a lot different now that I did when this fic first started. I contemplated rewriting the whole thing but I think I would procrastinate and it would never get done. So, instead, I plan on leaving it the way it is(Spelling in other chapters fixed, of course.) and just have this as the fun fic I work on when I'm in a good mood and don't feel like being serious. **

**Disclaimer: **I merely own the Flashdrive I had to dig through to find this chapter.

Review replies at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Busted and Broken, Then Fixed**

_Chapter 4 _

"Okay, un. I don't like this…"

"Me either…" Hidan agreed as he grabbed a sheet to cover himself. Deidara growled slightly as he tugged the sheet back.

Itachi smirked, looking up from the book he was staring into, he motioned for the duo to removed the sheet, "When the bet said naked, it meant it."

"I bet you just want to see us naked, un!" Deidara barked at him. Itachi turned his nose up is disgust.

"No. I'd rather I not. Keep the sheet. I don't care." Itachi scorned, "Houchi, don't just stand there. Take pictures."

Houchi growled at the raven-haired man as she finished setting up her camera, "Shut-up. This shit takes time."

"Whatever." He snorted.

She glared, but decided to ignore it. Turning toward the two naked band members she motioned Deidara to step to the side. He gave her a puzzled looked, nevertheless he followed her orders.

"I don't want to take you're guys' pictures together. It'd look a little gay." Houchi stated and she looked down at her camera, "Okay, Hidan. Lay on your side. Yeah, like that. Now wrap the sheet around your…well, you know. And lift you head up, and lean it against your arm."

Finally happy with the pose she snapped a few pictures. Hidan seemed like a natural model, he was slightly skittish at first but the more the light flashed the more comfortable he appeared to be. He even when as far as trying different facial expressions and different poses. Houchi looked as if she was having a great time snapping away with the pictures.

"Okay, Hida-kun!" Houchi squealed happily, "That was perfect! I'm positive that there's a ton of pictures to choose from. You were great."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "You're such a suck-up, Hidan, un."

"You're just fucking jealous the camera loves me." Hidan replied smoothly.

Deidara snorted and looked away, "Like shit, un."

Houchi giggled and smiled at the two, "It's alright. I'm sure the camera loves you, Deidara, just as much as it loves Hida-kun."

Deidara growled slightly as he glared at the soft milk chocolate-haired female, "Whatever, un."

Houchi rolled her eyes but shifted to her other foot as she awaited Deidara. He appeared to be confused, like he didn't actually know what he was meant to do.

Houchi tapped her foot with impatience, "Hurry up, dammit. I have a life, y'know." She snapped.

Deidara completely disregarded her. He slowly strolled over to her. She tapped her foot more and sighed in aggravation.

Once Deidara had made his way over to her, making sure he took as much time as possible, mind you. Houchi growled and tugged his arm.

"Houchi! Stop it, un." Deidara whined. It was obvious he didn't want to get his picture taken, but was he honestly resorting to behaving like a child?

"Deidara! It's not that bad! Hidan tell him!"

Hidan looked up from the mirror he was staring into, "Huh? Oh, Yeah. Deidara just get it over with. I thought it was fucking great!" With that Hidan turned his gaze back to the hand-held mirror.

Itachi looked over at the Jashin fanatic, "What are you doing?"

"Checking out how incredibly hot I am." Hidan answered without looking up. Itachi stared at him blankly before shaking his head and turning back to his book.

Deidara blushed as he stared at the camera, "Houchi…"

Houchi smiled warmly at him and looked at her camera, "Dei, don't be such a big baby!" she whispered to him.

The blond male fumed, "I'm not, un!"

The brunette rolled her eyes but nodded. She motioned for him to take a pose, much to her pleasure he did. It was rather obvious he had taken the idea from Hidan. However, Hidan was too busy checking himself out to notice.

Houchi smiled as she snapped pictures. Taking photos made her remember why she wanted to be a photographer in the first place.

After the photo session was complete, Deidara and Hidan watched as the female went though the pictures, "These are pretty good you guys."

Hidan grinned and nodded, "Pshh. Of course they are."

Deidara grunted in agreement. He was still a little cross. Itachi chuckled softly.

"Oh, Don't be like that Deidara. It'll be alright." Itachi told him smugly.

Deidara glared at the slightly older male but remained silent. Itachi mused to himself as he looked over Houchi's shoulder. She and Hidan seemed to be talking about taking pictures and modeling.

"Really? You think I have what it takes?"

"Yes! I do! You were great Hida-kun!"

"That was fucking great! Ever wanna take my picture again you'll know where to find me!" Hidan replied kissing her cheek.

She blushed lightly and batted him away, "Get off me, you horn-dog."

He expressed his amusement to himself as Houchi went back to looking though the pictures, her face still stained pink.

"Houchi, give me the pictures you think are suitable." Itachi told the brunette.

She looked up at him questionably, "No."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What?"

"I said no. I don't trust these wonderful pictures with you. But we did have a deal. So I will post them were you want."

Itachi growled but said nothing. Having previous business experience with Houchi, he knew better than to try to convince her otherwise.

Itachi snorted and left the trio. Hidan rolled his eyes and started chatting with Deidara. Houchi smiled at the dark-haired male. He'd never learn, would he?

* * *

Her breath caught in her throat and her body became tense. A warm feeling swirled in her stomach and showed itself upon her face. The thin pages of the book in her hand ruffled slightly. She, unsuccessfully, tried to swallow the lump in her throat, however it stayed as it was.

"How can you stand to read that?" Sakura asked, interrupting her mini-spazz. Ino turned her head from the romantic novel to her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"That mushy cliché crap." Sakura scoffed.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the pinkette, "Oh, of course coming from someone who likes action…."

Ino smirked and jumped toward her friend. Success! She plucked the action book from the pinkette and started to laugh.

"Mushy cliché crap? Sakura look at what you're reading!" Ino shook her head as she removed the cover from the book. Underneath the cover that clearly showed that the book would be an action was a picture of couple about to kiss. It was smart of Sakura to hide what she was really reading with an action book covering, "This is mushier than what I was reading!"

"Shut-up, Pig!" Sakura barked snatching the book back.

"Okay, forehead girl." Ino giggled.

A few moments passed before…"I'm bored."

"I am too…" Ino agreed.

"Hmmm….Sleepover?"

"Aren't we having one right now?" Ino asked confused.

Sakura nodded but reached to grab her purse. Digging into the pink bag, she found her cell phone. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. More people at the sleepover is what Sakura meant.

"Hello? Oh hey! ….yeah me too…..No, not really….Yeah this Friday I believe….Wanna Come Over?...No, I'm at Ino's…No, she doesn't care….Okay! Great! Bye!" Sakura snapped the phone shut and smiled at the blonde. Ino narrowed her eyes at the pinkette. She did so care.

"So….Who all is coming?" she asked crossing her arms and glaring at her friend.

"Only a few people. Y'know, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Kin, Tayuya. I think that's it." Sakura stated reaching toward a teen magazine and choosing to pretend she didn't see the glare sent her way.

"Oh, only five people. That's not very many." Ino said sarcastically.

Sakura only smiled and continued reading the magazine, "Oh My God!"

Ino looked up surprised by her sudden outburst, "What is it?"

Sakura held up the magazine for Ino to see. It read:

_Close to naked pictures of Akasuki band members, Deidara and Hidan, have been released. It is said that the pictures are payment for a bet between pianist Itachi, of the Akatsuki as well, and the two band members .No information concerning the bet has been released as of yet. Band Manager Kakuzu said early yesterday morning, "It's just a bet that the three idiots made after the concert. Nothing big. Honestly, it's their own damn fault for being stupid." We can tell manager Kakuzu is 'really nervous' over this matter. _

Ino giggled and tried to keep from laughing, "Really? They're probably all over the internet by now!"

Ino Dashed to her laptop, with Sakura close behind. Ino quickly typed in a search engine and waited impatiently as it loaded. Sakura keep urging the computer to go faster anxiously.

Once loaded, both girls squealed excitedly. The first picture was one of the silver-haired member; he had a sexy look on his face. Ino laughed softly as Sakura took the mouse and clicked on the picture.

"Geez, they're even on the official fan site!" Sakura gasped pushing Ino out of the seat and taking her place.

Ino huffed in annoyance and pulled up the chair that went with her vanity, "Seriously? What do you think the bet was about?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. Probably something really, really cool."

Ino nodded in agreement, "Totally! Like, something having to do with the band's music or something."

Sakura grinned and nodded as she continued looking through the pictures. After finishing she sat down on the bed. Ino followed and sat down beside her.

"Hey, when are the others going to be here?" Ino asked. As if on cue, her father's voice rung out telling the girls that their friends had indeed arrived.

Sakura pushed Ino off the bed playfully, "You go get them." She said smiling as he lay down.

Ino rolled her eyes before leaving the room. She walked down the hallway full of empty guest rooms(She often wondered why the house had so many. It wasn't like they were going to be put to use or anything.) and down the white marble stairs that matched the flooring.

"Hey, everyone!" She called before she reached the bottom.

The girls turned away from Ino's father, who they had been listening to. They had duffle bags with blankets and pillows sticking out and a grin on their faces.

"Hey, Ino-Chan!" Tayuya called, waving her hand. Ino smiled and waved back.

Kin, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten also waved at Ino. The fair-haired girl smiled at them and motioned them to follow her to her room. Once arriving, the girls pulled up bean-bag chairs and such while some simply sat on the bed.

Ino looked at Sakura who had already started talking to Temari about something. She rolled her eyes and looked at the other, "Anyone want something to drink? And what snacks do you guys want?" she offered, being the perfect hostess. Or as well as one as a seventeen year old could be to a room full of other teenage girls.

"Hey! Why don't you ever offer me stuff when I'm here?" Sakura asked feinting hurt.

Ino grinned, "You practically live here. If you want something you can get it yourself."

Sakura laughed along with the others. Once they were finished making jokes, Ino left to get the food and drinks. She returned shortly with an arm full of various snacks while the other held a platter full of drinks. It was times like this when Ino was happy she had taken a job as a waiter before. She had since quite the job, but was planning on getting a similar one soon.

"Th-thank you, Ino-chan." Hinata said smiling sweetly at the blonde girl.

Ino smiled, "No need to call me that. Ino is just fine." She said patting the girl on the back as she walked away to give the others their drinks.

The snacks lay scattered across the room, the drinks in hand, and a certain pinkette in the middle of the group of girls. "Okay. Who in the Akatsuki do you think it the hottest? Hinata?"

Hinata blushed darkly, "Umm…Ano…Maybe Deidara or Kisame?"

Temari let out a bark of a laugh, "Please! Deidara and Kisame are nothing compared to Hidan! I mean have you seen Hidan? Daaaammmnn. I never thought silver hair could look so good."

Ino laughed and leaned against the side of the bed, "I agree. I mean, Hidan is pretty hot. He does look good with silver hair…Hey! Do you think it's natural or that he dyes it?"

Tenten laughed, "I don't know! It's possible. But I've never seen him have any roots." She cut in.

Kin shrugged, "Maybe he takes good care of it?"

"Maybe, b-but dying it frequently causes a lot of d-damage. It makes it really thin." Hinata stated taking a sip of her tea.

Tayuya nodded, "Hina is right. It has to be natural then."

Ino ran a hand though her hair before pulling out the ponytail, "Yeah. So, Sakura, who do you think is the hottest?"

Sakura frowned, "I don't know. They're all really hot. Itachi is pretty at-"

"You're only saying that because he looks like Sasuke!" Tayuya barked.

Sakura's face flushed, "I am not! I also think Deidara and Sasori are hot, too!"

Tenten snorted, causing everyone to look at her, "I don't get you guys. Itachi, Deidara, Hidan and Sasori are hot, sure, but what about Zetsu and Kisame?"

"I think Ki-Kisame is hot." Hinata reminded, blushing.

"I think Tobi is hot."

That caused everyone to stop and stare at the person who had said it.

"How can you even say that, Kin? No one's seen his face." Sakura said frowning.

Kin shrugged, "I dunno. But it makes sense, doesn't it? I bet he's so hot that he has to wear a mask so people don't see how gorgeous he really is, then kidnap him and rape him." She said with a serious face.

Ino gave the brunette and odd look along with everyone else.

"Kin, I really don't think that would be the case." Sakura said, her frown deepening.

Kin shrugged and took a swallow of her drink, "Suit yourself. But that's totally the reason."

The group of seven girls continued talking about the 'hotties' of the Akatsuki, cute boys at school, the next Akatsuki concert, shopping, new Akatsuki songs, just to name a few.

"I honestly think that he's gay. He just has to be. I have an excellent gaydar, you know."

Tenten rolled her eyes at Temari, "Sure you do. But I don't see why you think your own brother is gay. Gaara doesn't act gay at all, does he, Ino?"

Ino shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really hang out with him that much."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. Besides, even if he was gay, who would he be gay with? Lee?"

Temari shook her head, "No. Of course not. Lee is straight. He still likes you, Sakura. And besides, Gaara like brunettes."

Ino rolled her eyes and looked at the clock, "Whoa, look how late it is, you guys." She said pointing at digital clock on her nightstand, "We should get to bed soon."

Tayuya laughed, "It's only five in the morning. I'm not tired at aaallllllll." She said. The last word stretched out due to the yawn that had just came from her.

Hinata and Tenten giggled. Ino raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the slightly older girl, "Really, now?"

Sakura smiled and patted Ino's back, "Alright, alright. Ino's right. Everyone to bed."

The rest of the girls grumbled as they tried to find comfortable places to sleep. Ino claimed her bed, with Sakura sharing and Temari at their feet.

Ino sure did love when Sakura forced her to have sleepovers.

* * *

**Eh, not much I can say, really. I think the chapters will start coming out faster though. I'm kinda just rolling with it. I don't have much planned other than how Kakuzu gets the band to move into Ino's house. But I suppose that's okay, considering how that's such an important part. Right? **

Reviews:

**Nisroc**: Yes, Ino does like Sasuke! And I also can't wait to find out how she falls for him as well. haha, I had it planned out before but due to how long it's been I have forgotten. But that's okay, right? It merely means I have room for new ideas. And Ino and Kakuzu are rather different. I forget what made me love them as a couple. And poor Kuzu and his hangover. D: And Hidan knows he wants Kakuzu. XD Nah, I kid. He doesn't in this fic anyway. Haha.

**Dragonrider99**: Aw, Thanks greatly. I have to say the 3rd chapter is also a favorite of mine.

**majorfangirl: **Your review was so cute, it made me smile the first time I read it, so thank you for that. I'm so glad you promised to read faithfully. Hopefully I haven't ruined your faith with the absence of updates. But fear not! I will update much more now!

**Archeia: **Every single one of your reviews made me so happy to read. I enjoyed how long they were and how much you helped me with them.I'm going to do my best to answer every question you asked in every review.

I'm glad that you like the pairing. Crack is always the best, isn't it? And thank you so much for the complement of saying that my fic deserved more reviews.

I'm so happy you liked the lyrics. I'm not going to lie, I am NOT a song writer. That took me forever. Haha.

And I agree with you completely about the usual AU thing. I hate when people make the Akatsuki big softies. And the fact that the money is an issue was inspired by the fact that Kakuzu does love his money but I hate when money make it all a big joke. I'm very flattered that you picked up on that.

Well, about the SasoSaku thing. I have to say, I wasn't sure who I wanted Sakura to end up with in this. I was going to make it Itachi, but the more and more I thought about it, the more I like your idea. Sasori would be good for Sakura in this. I've gotten over my slight Anti-Sakura thing I had before, and now I completely respect her as a character. I don't understand why I didn't like her before. I have to say though, I like her more in the second part than I did in the first , SasoSaku it is. The only problem I have now is pairing the others.

And dissing Hidan is a favorite past time of mine. You should join in with me some time. Nah, I kid. I love Hidan also.

Have I mentioned how much reading your reviews makes me so happy? Because they really do. I love your view on Kakuzu's drinking. That's sorta where my idea came from. Although, clearly not as well thought out as your's. I made him drink mostly because of dealing with Hidan and Deidara and the stress the the money issues caused.

And Orichimaru is quite the trouble-maker, isn't he? Hehe.

And, about the whole Sasuke/Sakura/Ino thing, I was actually going for Sakura to say that around him merely because he's her crush and when ever people are around their crush, they don't always say the best thing and often embarrass theirselves. Buy, you are right. Sakura would probably NEVER say something like that to him. Please forgive the mistake I made a year or more ago. D: I like Sakura now and she's going to be a more important character now. No more bashing at all, even if I never was one to bash.

(. Long review reply is long.)


End file.
